Omake of Educating Harry Potter by hgfan1111
by mwinter1
Summary: Based on hgfan1111 last chapter of Educating Harry Potter


Omake of Educating Harry by hgfanl1111

It was now or never, the last several weeks since his arrival at Number 12 had been full of fun moments as well as some of the most traumatizing as well. Not the same type of trauma as Voldemort but on a completely different scale. Harry had received no less than four separate 'Talks" about sex. He knew that at least one had been inevitable beside the sex talk that he had already received in Primary. Wizards don't do that at school they leave that for family. So He kind of figured he might get it at least from either Remus or Sirius. Looking back, Harry was so very glad that it was the one thing that Vernon and Aunt Petunia had signed off for the school for him. Thinking about Vernon or Aunt Petunia giving him the 'Talk' made him shiver. He would rather face Voldemort without a wand.

But instead of having either friend of his father he had had Mr. Weasley, then of all people his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, then the two Marauders at the behest of Remus, then last Ron who was forced to do so by straw voting that had to have been rigged by Bill and George/Fred, just because they saw him "Harry looking at Ginny's nice pale midriff". Their words Ron said.

Seriously, like it was only Ginny in the house that he looked at. Though as he thought about it, she did look really pretty, the way her eye would light up as well as her pale skin and those freckles on her face and nose would sparkle when she laughed, or the way she would look at him some times in a seductive manor. But there was also Hermione. Her honey colored hair the way she would bite her bottom lip making her look so adorable and innocent looking. The way Hermione would pull all her hair over to lay across her one should over her chest so that one side of her neck would show as well as her ear lobe. Then there was Fleur. Newly joined to the Order of the Phoenix as well as taking lessons to improve her English. He enjoyed the way Fleur would walk around the house, daintily floating from room to room always looking perfect in any light looking like the goddess Aphrodite. Such as her golden hair shining, her eyes always having a sultry look to them even her smell as it intoxicated his senses. The light touches to his arms could even quicken his heart. Finally there was Tonks. What could he say about her? Well maybe it was her heart shaped face or the mirth in her eyes, quick tongue like remarks of wonderful sarcasm, bubbly laughter, clumsiness and her gracious curves of her body. Harry had to stop this line of thinking before he had to go take a quick cold shower. Also he had to stop thinking about it as well or he might lose his nerve for what he was about to do. All these previous 'Talk's made him think that all these people that he considered family might think that he didn't like the female persuasion. It's just that with Voldemort he really hadn't thought about it. We he did a little there was Cho Chang. Once again Harry stopped that line of thinking before it began.

Just this morning Harry had gotten permission from Tonks, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny to get back at his family for putting him through this traumatizing experience. The four ladies agreed to help but they didn't know what exactly he was planning on doing. But that it was aimed at getting back Ginny's brothers and father, the Marauders and finally Professor McGonagall because it would make her feel uncomfortable as much as sitting through her 'Talk' to him.

Taking a sniffer full of Fire-Whiskey harry gulped it back. Coughing twice before setting the sniffer down Harry then preceded into the Kitchen of Number twelve where everyone was already meeting for dinner.

"May I have your attention?" Harry called out. Looking at the table the four young ladies had all sat next to each other as Harry had requested as well as their Hair done up like he asked. Ginny her hair in a Ponytail, Hermione's in a plait hanging over her right shoulder, Fleur in a French braid dun up in a bun with spikes of hair next to her left ear and Tonks Short and spiky in pink Bubblegum coloring. That'll make this much easier for his self.

"It is wonderful to see all those that I consider family and close friends at dinner tonight." Sirius was the first to pick up the beginnings of a something. Harry had started off like James had done many times in the past. "In the last 24 hours I have had to do a lot of thinking based on what had happened to me in the last couple of weeks." Now Sirius was not so sure. The Dementor's attack and the subsequent court hearing had been held these last two weeks.

"Based on my assumptions, on what I have been told as well as who told me. I have come to the conclusion that many of you think that I like men." Here Harry held up his hands stopping the ensemble from speaking. Harry then grabbed a dinner plate and started filling it so that he had some food to eat after he made his fast get away as he started speaking again. "I mean other than some type of huge prank. What person should really have been given the 'TALK'," here Harry set his plate down between Ginny and Hermione and used his fingers to quote the word TALK. "four times in two weeks." Here had Harry pause to place his hands, one each on Ginny and Hermione's chair.

"I know that family should be looking out for each other, so I wasn't surprised by Mr. Weasley, whom, I can think as a slight father figure came to talk to me about 'Sex'. He also talked about love… and family …and children, as well as how mothers are a wonder people." Here Harry paused and looked Mr. Weasley in the eyes and gave a small nod. By Now Sirius definitely knew something was up as well as the rest of the table but not what. "But low and behold two days later and then Professor McGonagall asks to speak to me in the study as well only to find out that she also wanted to … 'Talk' to me about … 'Sex'. Where, in that study, she imparted me with ideals that it would be improper to inspect broom closest with any females. As it would give said females as well as myself a bad image such as being loose, either for the ladies or for myself. "

Harry had now finished filling his plate and had placed it to the right of Tonks the closest to the door and at his spot next to Sirius. But he left his left hand touching Tonks' chair. Slowly moving back to to the spot between Ginny and Hermione and dragging his hand along the tops of each girl's chair Harry started speaking again. The twins and Ron were snickering. Bill, Remus and Sirius were smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were a little weary.

"Both Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall each taught me different type of charms and spells to make sure that both I and said ladies might not end up with any unexpected surprises. When I tried to talk, they just explained to me it would be easier to just learn them instead of argueing about it." Here Harry looked each of them in the eye. "Thank you. " Harry told them both.

Harry continued on as he felt some perspiration on his forehead.

"Next I was to have a meeting with Sirius in the Black Library. But imagine my surprise Remus was also there as well. It took about ten minutes before Sirius could even explain that the meeting was about 'Sex". This even included prompts from Remus towards the subject. It had not past my notice at this time that both had a little to drink by this time." Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were glaring at both Marauders. Harry smiled. His goal to make each of them squirm just like they had made him squirm had started. "They talked about stories of my father and ladies he had encountered."

The two elderly women continued to glare but it was added with four more female glares and four set of amusing eyes. Sirius and Remus were really squirming now. "But then they explained that dad true love was mom and that he would not have done anything to jeopardize what he wanted with my mom." The glares softened a bit before they went right back up with what Harry said next. The other boys snicker and stopped when those glares were brought to bear on them as well. "They then talked about Sirius's playboy and Remus' Casanova status at Hogwarts. They explained to me the charms and spells for protection for the third time. But also charms and spells for other things as well. They then talked about hand placement and technique." The glares became almost as strong as what Harry would have expected from a basilisk. But Harry continued to strive on.

"I can't tell you how much my eyes were opened from this information." Here Harry placed his hand over his heart. The only people to see this was Sirius and Remus whom Harry was smirking at. But they dare didn't do anything with the six glares directed towards them. Harry then turned his head to face the Weasley boys. "But the thing that really made me think that my family thought that I was swing towards guys was the 'TALK' I got from Ron pressured by Fred, George and Bill."

The heads that snapped towards the four Weasley brothers sounded like a gun shot off. No one was facing Harry now. The Weasley boys were looking towards their feet while Mr. Weasley, Remus and Sirius were looking towards them in surprise while the six women were looking at them with pure loathing. Harry quickly started in again before even Mrs. Weasley could start in on the boys. "Ron said it was because they might have noticed me looking at Ginny's tummy."

Here Ginny got red; Harry didn't know it was from embarrassment or anger. "But they wanted to make sure that I know about sex... and what was expected of me if I even thought about Ginny. However, other girls were fine as long as I didn't do that with her." The anger was coming off like waves off of Ginny and Hermione that he could feel and he could see it coming off the other ladies in the kitchen as well. The anger from Ginny, from someone trying to dictate her dating life and Hermione from that they could demean women to things for play just like that. Here harry took a quick breath and closed his eyes before he opened them again as he started speaking with what he hope was a pained expression on his face.

"This made me really think. Because of all these 'Talks' did everyone really think that in this family that I liked guys."Harry saw the looks that he was getting from everyone which made him think that he had succeeded with the pained expression. Harry moved over to stand behind Remus on the other side of the table. "I ask you all to think about this with me." Here Harry laid a hand on Remus shoulder. "I have been living in this house with Tonks," moved his hand to Bill's shoulder, "Fleur," to Ron's shoulder, "Hermione," both hands on the twins then moved on to Mr. Weasley's quickly, "Ginny."

Here Harry made his way back to between Ginny and Hermione's chair.

"I mean really could a guy really live in this house and not notice these women. But that not in it of itself will convince this family." By now everyone was looking at Harry.

Before he lost his courage harry looked the twins and Mr. Weasley's in their eyes before bending down and giving a deep short kiss to Ginny with a quick but small bite to her upper lip.

"Cinnamon."

Everyone was so stunned including the four girls that they weren't ready for his next part which made it easier for him. Hermione was just looking at him with surprised eyes as her turned to her because he had kissed Ginny, so much so that she wasn't prepared for her being kissed with a deep but quick kiss as well with him giving her a small bite to her bottom lip.

"Vanilla."

Harry quickly stepped between Fleur and Tonks who now had caught on and were slightly ready. A quick but deep kiss to each and he was done.

"Honey Suckle… Bubble gum," he stated after each kiss.

Then just as fast harry was holding his plate in his hands as he looked at the Weasley men and Remus before saying his parting shot. Mr. Weasley looked a little put off and proud at the same time. His sons on the other hand all were red in the face and each set of ears could be used as glow in the dark beacons. Remus had a look on his face that was between jealousy and wishful think that it was him that had kissed Tonks.

"I hope that this wonderful enjoyable demonstration shows that I do like the female persuasion."

With that Harry quickly walked out the door to the prepared study.

As soon as the door closed Tonks was the first one to talk. "You know," as she addressed the rest of the room as she stood up holding her plate but looking at Remus," I don't think Harry's into men. But I do think that along with Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and I we can at least help him with technique.."

"Uoi, 'arry could uze a someone teaching him 'zhe French technique." Fleur spoke as she also stood up with her dinner in hand while looking at William.

Hermione quick caught on bringing herself out a daze all the while looking at Ron. She said as she stood, "Practice makes perfect."

Ginny was still in a daze looking far off into space as she stood as Hermione had grabbed her and pulled her up. "Lots of Practice," she whispered but everyone heard. As one they turned together, Hermione guiding Ginny, and left out the door.

Those left sitting at the table were of different thought. The twins couldn't believe that Harry would dare kiss their sister. Ron couldn't believe that Harry kissed both Ginny and Hermione. Bill could believe that Harry kissed Fleur when he knew that Harry knew that he liked Fleur. Remus was still sitting in a quandary. Sirius was snickering to an almost barking type of snicker. Mr. Weasley couldn't believe he saw someone kiss his sweet firefly. McGonagall was scandalized that Mr. Potter would do something like this at the dinner table. However it was Molly Weasley that took the cake. After looking down at her plate she stood up holding it.

"Arthur, Minerva, I think it with the practice you both have had you can explain to these boys where they went wrong in their ability to give the 'TALK' to Harry."

Everyone else sitting at the table stared at her in horror.

"I shall go and make sure that group takes their task seriously in teaching harry the correct kissing technique."

With that she walked out of the kitchen to join the others in laughter and maybe just maybe watch Harry get put into his place for his unexpected kisses to the young women.


End file.
